Simplicity
by VenomousBeauty
Summary: UPDATE: I've decided to give this story several one-shots. The Undertaker, OC. Inspired by The Undertaker getting arrested after RAW :D Read & Review, folks.
1. First Try

Disclaimer: I own no one. only Serenity McMahon and a couple of others.

*1999*

Serenity made her way into the backstage area, trying to catch her breath from running from the parking lot. She stopped and leaned foward, breathing hard. "Mark?" She called out, but realized she had just said his name infront of people. Well, it was only Terri, Jerry Lawler, Steve Blackman and Dennis Knight.

She could feel blood pooling in her cheeks. "...Excuse me." She made no excuse, and scurried away from the strange looks she was receiving. Her black heels made an echoing noise as she hurried away. "Mark?' She called out more quietly, this time turning a corner.

The Undertaker didn't fight his arrest. He walked with the police, his muscular arms locked behind his waist tightly. The handcuffs were beginning to dig into his skin, not that he really cared about that. He snorted as the much smaller police men had him by his biceps, and were escorting him out of the building.

They passed two familiar faces. The faces were of Ryan Shamrock and Julia, who happened to be Serenity's best friend. The Undertaker, obviously seeing the girls, stopped in his tracks with the police. He stopped and glared down at the both women with acid-like eyes, and Ryan's blue ones widened.

Julia, obviously not intimidated, wrapped her arm around Ryan's shoulder. With a snort, Undertaker leaned in closer. "What the hell are you two staring at?" His question made Ryan almost drop her coffee, scaring her. She was one of his sacrificial victims before...

Julia sneered up at the taller man, "Absolutely NOTHING." Undertaker felt the sting, but smirked against her words anyway. With a shake of his head, his long black hair brushed back to reveal his face, he responded.

"I agree."

The police escorted him out through the doubled door exit and out into the cold. The freezing air hit his bare arms and face, but he didn'd mind it that much. He took in a long breath as the five policemen began tugging him, and he shoved one of their grips off of him, mouthing something with profanity.

"Mark! Wait! Mark!" A female voice called out. Undertaker stopped in his tracks then, even with persistence from the police. He slowly turned on his heel to see none other than Serenity rushing towards him. He smirked.

"Yes, Serenity?" He asked her. She stopped before him, lungs hurting from breathing in so much cold air. Before she began to speak, Undertaker tilted his gaze and began to look over her delicious figure he got to taste. Tonight, she had on tight pants and a black sweater, which flared out at the bottom to reveal her flat stomach. Her brunette hair was long and in loose waves, and her eyes were surrounded by black liner.

"I... well, I've been looking for you everywhere.. and I..." Was all she could say. She actually didn't know what to say to him. She had been looking for him, and all she could do was stare. She still though about the night after their wedding ceremony...

_Flashback_

_"Now Serenity..." The Undertaker's haunting voice sent chills down her spine. She looked up from her position on the very large bed, knees drawn up to her chest. She had already done her crying, only dry tear streaks were left on her face. Her arms were covered in bruises due to the Acolyte's manhandling her like a rag doll, and she was stripped of her clothes and put into a long black gown. _

_"Yes?" She answered in a small voice. Undertaker appeared out of the corner, in his dark robe with his hands clasped infront of him. His emerald like eyes were boring into her ice blue ones. _

_"Are you ready for this commitment?" His voice became much more soother. Serenity tensed, immediately knowing what he was referring to. Instead of responding, she softly looked away from eyes, feeling as if he could read what was inside her. _

_Undertaker smirked and began to walk towards her. He pulled off his hood, exposing his face to the room for the first time. "Flower... Look at me." He didn't demand it, but when she ignored him, he firmly grabbed her chin and made her look in his eyes. _

_"Yes, Undertaker?" Was her horse reply. Undertaker looked into her cold, dreary eyes, seeing everything she had been through. He crawled onto the bed, his long robes hanging almost everywhere. Serenity watched him get closer, and decided to scoot back. _

_"There is nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to harm you..." Undertaker said lowly, before stripping himself of his robes, and using them as a blanket. He knelt down further to gently grab her ankles with his hands. Serenity whimpered at the unfamiliar sensation of a man's hands being on her. _

_Undertaker closed his eyes. "I need you to relax... It won't hurt a bit." Even thought they were maniacal, Serenity felt some of her anxiety disappear. As he felt and saw she was finally relaxing, he continuned on with his buisness. _

_Slowly, he moved his hands up from her ankles to her knee caps. Serenity had wide eyes, and watched as her gown was pushed all the way up to her hips. Opting to rather feel and not see, her eyes closed shut. His hands gently massaged her knees, before he spread them open. With his new view, he tilted his head to see a pair of black undergarments, and immediately wanted what was on the inside. _

_He began to knead her thighs with his thumbs, and she shivered at it. She never had a man's hands on her before, was never in this situation before either. Undertaker slowly inched his hands closer and closer, before stopping. Serenity wondered what was happening before the bottom of her nightie was being pulled over her head. _

_She let it happen, and soon her gown was on the floor. She realized she didn't have a bra on, and felt uneasy. Undertaker once again felt her tremble, and leaned upwards to capture one pink areola in his mouth. She gasped as his cold mouth found her sensitive nipple, and began to feel hot. He decided not to bite her, and closed his eyes. His tongue swirled around her sensitive flesh, and she already started panting softly. _

_He moved back down, and moved his large hands up to her hip bones. Pressing in with his thumbs, he looked up towards her. "Don't be alarmed... I promise you I will not harm you." His words made her once again calm down, but she still felt a strong anxiety building in her chest. _

_Undertaker lowered his head, inches away from her womanhood. He inhaled deeply, before smirking at the marvelous scent. Slowly, he leaned upwards and stared at her blushing face. "Virgin." _

_That word made her feel wrong. She shifted uncomfortably, and began to act self concious. Her arms came up to hide her breasts from his view, and she snapped her legs shut. Undertaker sighed. He grabbed her legs and opened them gently, before taking one of her small hands in his large ones, intertwining their fingers. _

_"You shouldn't be ashamed. It's a great honor." He whispered to her, and brought her hand up to kiss her fingers. Serenity then opened her eyes, and watched his head once again bend forward. She felt his fingers curl underneath her underwear, and as soon as he was pulling them down, she brought some of his robe up to cover her breasts. _

_Undertaker looked at the beautiful sight before him. He licked his lips at how fresh and clean she looked, shaven and pink. "Delicious." He spoke, and began kissing her inner thighs. Then she began to tremble. The feeling of his lips on her skin was making her hot, and bothered. When he kised a tender spot, she moaned softly. _

_He loved that sound. He wanted to hear more of it. Softly, he leaned to her bare pussy, and blew his breath onto it. She involuntary shivered and let out a small gasp, enjoying this new sensation. Getting closer, he placed kisses around her shaking thighs, making her more hot. Desperate to get her prepared and to hear those wonderful noises, he leaned back and began kissing her legs. _

_Serenity breathed hard and watched his lips trail from her ankle all the way to her inner thighs. He let her leg fall, and resumed his position. He shifted and laid himself down on his stomach for better angle, and his feet hung off the bed. He grabbed her inner thighs, and pulled her closer. _

_From what he could see, her clit had become swollen, and she was glistening. He immediately felt himself grow hard at the sight. "Beautiful.." He leaned inwards to inhale again, but afterwards let his long tongue lick at her. It was a gentle stroke of his tongue, which glided from her opening up to her clit. Serenity moaned softly, arching into the feeling. _

_"I like it when you do that." He whispered, before leaning in for more. Serenity gasped as his mouth enveloped over her, almost eating her. She began to pant harder as his tongue began to slide inside of her. "Yes..." She moaned softly. _

_When he felt how nice she was, he pulled back and licked away at his lips. He eyed her, and loved how she looked. Serenity's vision was glazed, and her heart was beating hard in her chest. Undertaker placed both thumbs on her, and gently pulled her opening apart, seeing all of her. She looked very tight... He wondered slightly if he was going to fit inside her without injuring her._

_He moved in and began to probe her clit. He was firm, pressing his tongue back and fourth onto her sensitive nub, hearing her moan and move. Her fingers were clawing at the bed, and she was feeling the sensation of flames flicking up her body. It made her toes curl, it felt so good. _

_Feeling she was prepared enough, Undertaker looked downwards seeing his erection pressing into his pants. He slid them off with ease, and grabbed the condom in the back pocket. He didn't want her to see what he looked like, in fear of her freaking out and having a panic attack. _

_Instead, he lowered himself and slid on the condom. Once he was good and ready, Undertaker pulled her closer by her hips. "You ready?" He asked her, and didn't move until she responded. "Yes.." She responded with her eyes closed. As soon as he gave her the word, he positioned himself at her entrance. She tensed at the feeling of something large pressing at her. It hurt._

_"I need you to relax. It will hurt less, Flower." And he chuckled. As soon as she loosened up her hold on the sheets, he began to rub his swollen head against her already dripping entrance. She was so damn tight, he didn't know if he was going to be able to get through. His tongue felt her tightness and heat. _

_With one slow movement, he began to push himself into her. Almost immediately, Serenity tensed at his massive size. "You're.. You're too big!" She accused, and arched her back at the new feeling. He snorted, "And you're too tight. Now calm down." He demanded, and once again was moving forward. Serenity cried quickly, tears pricking her eyes as his cock pierced her. He felt the small pop, and cursed himself for not being more careful. _

_Undertaker looked up and noticed her tears. "Do not cry, flower." He leaned in to kiss her lips softly. Serenity continued to cry as she accepted his kiss. He was now moving slowly, feeling her walls around his cock. She was so taught, he was sure he was going to get impaled. _

_He broke the kiss, but nuzzled his face into her neck. When he began to move at a faster pace, the pain rose and another feeling emerged, arousal. She couldn't stop the soft whimper that came from him being inside her. Her walls were barely stretching, and the tightness felt good around him. He rolled his eyes back and moaned as well, loving the feeling of her. _

_"It... hurts too much." She desperately cried out. She was seriously burning down there, and was trying to move away. Undertaker, seeing how uncomfortable she was, sighed and slowed down. He grabbed himself and withdrew his hard erection. _

_He looked angry. Serenity began to cry softly, feeling as if she failed for being a stupid little girl. Undertaker wanted a woman, not a child. She was crying into her hands when he pulled her into his hard chest. _

_"Don't cry, flower." He broke his tongue, and was now speaking in his original texan drawl. Serenity kept her eyes closed as his arms hugged her. "I'm sorrt for not preparing you enough. You're hurting because of me..." She could feel his strong heartbeat and wiped her tears away._

_"Flower, let me make you feel better..." And with that, Undertaker gently leaned Serenity onto her back. He positioned her to make sure she wouldn't be in a bad angle, and used his thick rob to place over her as a blanket. Doing that, he left her bottom half uncovered. _

_Serenity felt his hands opening her legs. He saw blood smeared on her inner thighs and opening, and gritted his teeth. He mentally slapped himself for being too rouch, but leaned in to soothe her. He drew his tongue to her opening, and slowly slipped his cold tongue inside her. She cooed softly, the feeling more arousing that before._

_He began to french kiss her opening, sucking on her clit while working his tongue in and out of her. Serenity was already whimpering softly, a few quick breaths escaping her lips. Not finished yet, Undertaker braced her thighs and began eating her out, treating her pussy like it was something rare and treasured. _

_Her body was overheating each time. "Oh..." She moaned, and closed her eyes. As his tongue began to swirl around inside her, Serenity had her eyes glazed and her right hand on her forehand. She had never felt so damn good before. He pulled his tongue halfway out, wanting to see how she looked, and found himself growing hard at the sight. _

_"Damn girl..." His deep voice said, before going back down. He began to lick around her clit, over and over until a strange sensation overtook her body. Once his tongue was plunged inside of her, Serenity cried softly in her first orgasm. As she did, Undertaker groaned and let his eyes roll back once he tasted her amazing flazor. _

Serenity snapped herself out of her reverie, and turned back towards him. "I just wanted to say... that I.." She stopped to regain her breath, the cold air making it hard for her to speak.

"I don't know how, but I promise I'll get you out." She said, shivering from being out in the cold. Undertaker smirked, looking down at her. "And why would you do that? After all of the mean, and horribie things I have done to you?" His question made her blush. He rolled his eyes, knowing he felt something in his heart for this little girl.

"I can't explain that right now. All I know that is, for some reason, I don't want you to go. Everytime I'm around you, I get a load of butterflies in my stomach. I just don't want you to go." The truth had finally emerged, and Undertaker knew it was coming.

Serenity looked around, before telling him to kneel down. As he did so, she whispered something in his ear. "I don't know how I'll do it, but I will get you free. Don't worry." With that, he pulled back with a strong smirk, that would be concieved as evil.

"Do what you must, Flower." He was about to turn away, but stopped and leaned downwards to kiss her forehead. Serenity's face blossomed, and she watched as he began to walk away with the cops in two.

"Bye, Mark." She said with a small smile, before turning and making her way inside.


	2. A Familiar Face

Disclaimer: I own nothing. only my characters.

*2000*

She had gotten a tan the last time he saw her, and she was looking absolutely beautiful. He remembered how her hair was just past her shoulders, and she was not as developed. But now, she had grown to be a woman. She was about 20 years old, and her body had grown into a voluptous figure, curved in every way. Her brunette hair was down to her waist, and was filled with slight waves.

God, she looked amazing. And her body. Her breasts were more perky, and her hips filled out to match her upper accesories. She looked good in her tight leather spandex, with the matching leopard print crop top. The outfit assentuated her figure. She stood about 5, "5, which was just the right height for him and what he could do to her, if she'd let him. She smiled. He looked over and watched his flower smile, seeing her dimples and glittering eyes.

She then looked over towards him. It had been a year since she last saw this man. September, 1999 to be exact, almost a year. It was now May in the year 2000, and he was back. She smiled at him, and gave him a small wave of her hand. He could see her face blush, knowing she was still innocent. Smirking, he leaned off the wall he was and made his way over to her.

Serenity McMahon involuntarily tensesd. She hadn't seen The Undertaker in almost a year, and their last encounter, was memorable. But here he was, standing before her small figure compared to his height. She continuned to smile at the man she loved with all her heart, watching him remove his sunglasses. There were those beautiful green eyes.

"Hi, 'Taker." She smiled, and outstretched her hand. Undertaker looked down at her, and shook his head. "I haven't seen you in forever, girl. And that's the best you can do?" He chuckled, before pulling her in for a hug. Serenity was a bit taken back, before she wrapped her arms around his middle, squeezing tightly.

"It's good to see you, flower." She smiled at the name, and closed her eyes. Undertaker held onto her for a minute longer, before pulling back. He then took his time to gaze over her body in a very sexual manner, not caring who was present. Serenity watched his and felt her cheeks flush a rosy red.

"Taker!" She hissed gently, and he chuckled. "I apologize, you just look fantastic." He smiled down at her, and she giggled softly.

"Thanks, you look great too." And now she was looking him over. He had on a long trench coat, with a half-button vest and black jeans. She liked this look, and she noticed that instead of that long, beautiful black hair, he had somewhat long, auburn colored hair. She pouted somewhat, missing his Ministry look a little bit. That was the Undertaker she fell in love with.

Undertaker studied her pouted expression. "What's wrong?" He asked, and she shook her head with a smile. "It's nothing. I... I'm just used to your darker look. I mean, that was the Undertaker I fell for..." Her voice fell into a whisper afterwards, and she felt her face flush again.

She quickly looked away. Undertaker's eyes were wide as ever. She.. fell for me? Not wanting to get lost in a train of thought, he put his hands on his hips. "Serenity... why didn't you tell me you were having feelings for me?" He asked her.

"Tell you? I thought it was previous obvious after that night." She responded calmly, suddenly remembering what happened. He almost took her virginity that night, but because she was a little girl, she begged him to stop. And he did. And some part of her wished that she hadn't acted like such a child.

"After that night... That was six months ago. You could've changed." He inquired, and she felt insulted. "Changed? What do you mean by that?" Her voice was filled with hurt. Undertaker ran a hand through his hair.

"Serenity, that's not what I meant." He tried to reason. "No, I know what you meant. You think I'm supposed to change. Is being a virgin wrong to you?" She asked him, and had to control herself not to cry. It was hard not to. He was implying that just because of what happened, she was supposed to change, and what? Lose her virginity to some random person?

"You're still... a virgin?" That caught him off guard. He looked down at her with large eyes, a little bit shocked. Serenity flushed. "Of course I am..." She admitted to him, arms crossed over her chest. Undertaker looked down at her, and brushed his long hair back.

Despite their unagreement, he couldn't help but think of what he could do to her. He didn't meet her eyes, and started imagining in his mind. She was a virgin, and he wanted nothing more than to take her. He wanted to feel her, wondering how damn tight she was...

"Taker?" Questioned Serenity. He snapped out of his reverie, and looked down at her. "Look, there's nothing wrong with that. I just thought I might've, you..." He leaned in closer in her ear, so no one would hear. "I just thought I might've popped your cherry already." She couldn't help but blush.

"You did, in a way. But my father found out, and took me to get examined. They said half of my hymen was torn, but the rest was still there. And technically since we didn't get... far" He could see her blush and smirked, "I'm still a..." She finished by motioning with her hands. He nodded, and decided to mess with her.

"So, you like me?" He smirked at her reaction. "Well, yeah." She admitted again, and couldn't help but smile. "If that's the case, would you want me to finish the job?" He asked in a lower pitch, and she felt something pool in the bottom of her belly.

"You mean.. with you?" And the anxiety began. She truly loved this man, and if she were to have sex, it would be with him. Serenity lowered her hands and inched closer, hugging him tightly. Undertaker looked down at her, and placed a hand on her lower back. "Okay." She all but whispered.

As soon as they were out of the arena, and actually back at the Smackdown hotel, 'Taker had her pinned up against the door. He had her hands above her, holding them gently, and was fluttering her neck with kisses. Serenity enjoyed the feeling, and the tickle of his goatee against her neck made her tremble. Undertaker let go of her hands, and slid them down to her waist.

"We can stop anytime,..." He said in her ear. Serenity bit her bottom lip as he began to suck on her ear. She didn't respond, her hands impatiently roaming all over him. She trailed up his strong chest, feeling the muscles underneath.

Undertaker stopped her, and began to remove her shirt. When it was over her head, he kneeled down and began kissing her stomach. Serenity watched him, and while he was busy removing her pants, she was brushing his hair back. In nothing but her bra and underwear, 'Taker lifted her up in his strong arms, before lying her on the bed.

He began to massage her thighs, like before. She felt the familiar sensation in her gut, seeing him remove his he was down to his boxers, he crawled back ontop of her. They both kissed, her hands clawing his shoulders, his hands tracing her ribcage. He wanted so badly to feel her breasts, but knew it would be too much. She always had a fear of being fully nude.

'Taker gently kissed her inner thighs, before hooking his fingers underneath the straps of her lace underwear. Serenity looked down as he gazed up at her. "Are you sure?" He asked her, not wanting to freak her out. She nodded, "I trust you..."

He smiled and pulled her panties down. Once they were on the floor, he leaned in and spread her thighs, and he groaned at the sight. She was just as beautiful as before. She even smelled clean, and that made his cock turn for her. "God, you're beautiful..." He said and leaned in to kiss her pussy. She arched at the feeling, the fine hairs of his goatee tickling her.

He could feel her getting wet, and it was only a matter of time. He got up to his knees, and slid down his boxers, watching her expression. In their first encounter, Serenity had never seen him naked, and he wondered how she was going to take it. As he rid himself of the remainder of his clothes, he continued to look at her. Her blue eyes widened at how long and thick he was, almost hesitant now. What if he hurt her?

"Relax. I promise, it won't be like last time." He swore he wouldn't injure her. Carefully, he began to eat her out.

She moaned at the feeling of his amazing tongue inside her. He was working his magic, licking her from the inside out. He used his thumb to press into her swollen clit, tempted to make her orgasm, her second orgasm. She began to leak her fluids onto his tongue, but he knew she didn't cum yet. He wanted to make her cum with something else.

Serenity gasped, her hands clawing at the sheets. 'Taker looked at her then. Even thought she still had her bra on, she was striking. Her blue eyes were glittering like jewels. He sat up and pulled her closer by her hips, lining them up with his.

"It might hurt, but I need you to relax." He said, and she nodded. She bit her bottom lip, as she felt him lining up with her core. He made sure she was wet enough, rubbing the head of his swollen cock against her lining. She gasped at the feeling, only having this happen one time before. He teased her some more, massaging her clit slightly.

"'Taker..." She cooed out, in a carnal state of bliss. He blinked, before smirking. He knew he shouldn't be playing around, but he just couldn't help himself.

"I like that. Say it again." He said, leaning into to kiss her lips. In between kisses, Serenity whimpered out, "'Taker, Taker..." As she was releasing her soft vocals, Undertaker pulled back, making sure he was matched up.

Nodding at her, he began to push himself in. Serenity immediately tensed at the feeling, feeling a slight burning sensation. "You're big.." She complained, and he chuckled. "I know." Was his response.

He grabbed her hips, and tried pushing in. "Shit..." He hissed out, feeling her walls contract and tightening around the head of his cock. He wasn't even sheathed in all the way, not by a long shot and she was suffocating. He groaned, feeling her grip him.

"Goddamn, you're tight." He said, all the while trying to get through, without hurting her. She bit her lip at the new feeling, actually liking this one. Serenity opened her legs, giving more roam to get inside.

Undertaker slowly sank himself into her tight passage, groaning with a roll of eyes at how her inner walls felt. She was hot and smooth. He felt the small breakage, knowing he had finally taken her. She was his. Serenity arched her back somewhat, hands reaching up to grip around his neck. He began to move slowly, her walls tightening.

"Oh yeah, baby." He said, and she gasped. The feel of a man's cock grazing her made her moan out, in an angelic tone. And with the way she sounded, 'Taker found himself moving faster by the minute. He kept thrusting until she felt felt him hit that one spot.

"Taker!" She cried, the feelings sending shivers up and down her spine. He moaned, and drew out his tongue to kiss her neck. His cock found her bundle of nerves, the one spot she never knew existed until now.

He tried not to hurt her, but he found himself pounding in and out of her pussy. Serenity was moaning in a whole new way now. Her breasts were moving in her bra, and her legs shot up to wrap around his waist. 'Taker enjoyed her, looking down as his cock disappearing and reappearing.

The sex was going faster, and her toes were curling from the sensation. Taker was feeling overwhelmed by how good she felt. He never liked loose pussy, tight was always what he craved. And Serenity had it all. He rolled his eyes back, and groaned out at how hot she felt.

"Oh.. Oh yeah... God, I fucking love your pussy.. You like my cock, baby?" He knew he was teasing her, but he couldn't resist. He wanted to hear her scream. Serenity oblidged.

"Oh, I do! I love your cock!" She cried out. Undertaker found his release coming soon, and knew she wasn't far behind.

He wanted to hear and feel her orgasm. He fucked her pussy harder, taking one hand to rub at her clit. His cock was aching for release, and with the way her wonderful pussy was squeezing him, he knew he would get it.

"C'mon darlin', cum for me." He begged, rubbing her faster. "I can feel your pussy gettin' tighter, cum for me, flower..." He moaned. He was right, her orgasm was coming close by the feel of her walls choking him like a vice grip.

With the combination of this cock inside her, and his two fingers teasing her clit, Serenity felt herself climax. With one final cry of ecstasy, she arched her back and came. Her orgasm rode through her like a runaway train, and his was coming next. Her pussy leaked fluids onto his cock, and he loved it. Undertaker growled, his orgasm hitting fast. He drew back some, sinking in all again at let himself shoot out.

The condom around his cock caught all the fluids, but Serenity could feel how hot it was.

After they both spiraled down, he collasped next to her. Serenity was breathing hard, practically glowing after their encounter. 'Taker grabbed her small wrists, pulling her easily ontop of him to get close. "Hmmm, you tasted so good.." He started, but saw the embarassing look in her eyes, and chuckled.

"I was just kidding." He said, and Serenity leaned upwards. "..You were good, but it's not like I know anything." She gave him a big smile, and he snorted. They both lay there for awhile, breathing quickly. Serenity felt amazing. She never knew sex could be so good...

"Alright shorty, why don't we try and get some sleep. It's almost eleven, and we can't forget we have RAW monday." He gave her a kiss, before rolling over to get some sleep. Serenity sighed, before burying herself in the thick blanket, and felt his large arms wrap around her waist, both lulling into sleep.


	3. A Hard Return

Disclaimer: I own no one. only my characters.

*2002*

Ever since their encounter, Serenity and Undertaker kept to themselves. They would talk, but other than that, it was no other communication. Serenity felt dejected. And when she found out that he was with someone named Sara now, her heart had officially broken. She was madly in love with this man, and after they had sex, after he took her virgnity, he ignored her. Treated her like she wasn't even there.

Serenity was really broken when Undertaker married Sara. He had been with her since 2000, married her in 2001, and was now with her at all times. Serenity was in love with The Undertaker, and he used her. She was right, her best friend Julia was right; all Undertaker wanted from her was sex, free pussy. And she gave up her innocense for him. She felt nothing like a whore, someone for a free fuck.

Serenity cried every night.

But the day when Sara had left Mark, had cheated on him, Serenity felt bad. Even after what he had done, she felt bad. It was all because she was in love with him. She would see him every Smackdown, his hair now cut short. She admitted he looked great. He even had Sara tattooed on his throat, and Serenity gripped the back of her neck, where she always Mark tattooed on hers. He had told her how he wanted Serenity tattooed on his throat, but he had Sara... And that hurt her also.

Wiping away some fresh tears, Serenity cradled herself in her bed. She was at home now, in Greenwhich, getting away from it all. She had requested leave, and didn't really care about winning the Women's Championship. She needed to get away from the WWF for awhile, even if it meant holding up in her room all day and night.

She adjusted her tight tank top and *very* small white jean shorts, grabbing her cooling comforter and pulling it over. It was 70 degrees outside, and she just wanted to stay cool. She didn't want to be warm any longer, and she wished her heart would be warm. There was a knock on her door, but she refused to answer it. Then came the doorbell.

Serenity sniffled, and wiped her tears. She made sure her face wasn't splotchy, or tear stained, before heading across the living room. She lived in a simple Ranch house, with no upstairs and a basement. It was a very nice house, too. She sighed and made her way over to the front door, before opening it. Her eyes went wide.

The Undertaker stood before her. As soon as she opened the door, his emerald eyes immediately looked down at her. He had come here to talk, to speak to her about his actions, but he was distracted by her.. outfit. It was too appealing for regular sleep wear. He snapped out of it, and looked strongly into her eyes.

"Serenity." He said first, a little embarrassed. She looked up at the tall man, not really knowing how to respond. She never expected him to talk to her again. Ever.

"..Yes?" She said softly, not knowing an answer at the moment. She still couldn't believe it was him, in his long trench coat, black jeans and all. She liked his new haircut, as it assentuated his features.

"Look," He started fresh. "I know what happened between us, and I know that it was wrong on my part to ignore you and..." She could see him struggle. She loved this man, and couldn't stay angry with him for a second. She was 22 years old, and she had a full life ahead of her, but she also knew what a life with Undertaker would be like... and it would be amazing.

"Yes," Serenity responded again, eyes glaring at the fresh bandage on the front of his throat.

"But I've recently been thinking. It's you that I want." As soon as those words, in a very seductive way left his lips, Serenity felt a familiar sensation pooling in her gut. It couldn't be, could it? She knew she was blushing, and by that same smirk on his lips, she was definately blushing.

"And since it's you that I do want, would you ever forgive me?" And there it was. He blinked his glittering emerald eyes down at her, and she felt her heart swell with warmness.

"Taker..." She started to cry her pretty eyes out. Fresh tears began bubbling in her beautiful eyes. He looked down at her, going into shock. "Oh, don't cry." He used his hand to clean the tears coming from her pretty eyes.

Serenity couldn't help herself. She never thought he would speak to her again. After everything with Sara, she always thought this man hated her. But when she thought, all those past and recent times on Smackdown, he was always there to save her. When RTC thought it was alright to 'censor' her, there was Undertaker. When Triple H decided she was good enough for a Sledgehammer, there he was. And recently, when Brock Lesnar thought it was alright to sexually force himself on her, there _was_ Underaker.

Undertaker stepped inside, and gathered her into his arms. She immediately clung to him like he was a security blanket, not wanting to let go. He made sure the door was closed, before lifting her up in his strong arms. For a brieft second, he glanced around at her house, taking in at how nice it looked.

It was like his house, no top floor. The bedroom was by the living room. He hugged her closer, and carried her to the room. Serenity's tears subsided, and she knew where they were going, and she knew what they were going to do.

He was inside her room, and gently setting her down onto the bed. Even if she did feel like a one night stand, or someone he could get a free fuck out of it, she was still willing to give herself to him anytime. He immediately began kissing her tear cheeks, licking away at any moisture that was left behind. She exhaled softly, her voice teary and shaky.

"Hush, child.. Let me remove these." There was that voice. That same voice that made Serenity fall for him, inside and out. She could remember back in 1999, only a few years ago, how he would speak to her, belittle her at some points. He was poratrayed at being such a huge, evil demonic being, but as soon as she was bundle in with his Ministry, she found out the real Undertaker... the calm, and gentle side. He always had her back when she needed it. He was always there to protect her.

Serenity let her eyes open slowly, watching him remove her tiny shorts. He absolutely loved her legs. While Serenity was short, she had beautiful, tanned legs. Her hair was a dark brown and extremely long, and it went well with her skin tone. He absolutely loved her legs, taking his time as he slowly carressed them. He started from her ankle, trailing his hands from them grip her inner thights. Pink underwear, all lace. It was a wonder this girl didn't do Playboy.

"Beautiful, flower." He mummured against her skin. While Serenity kissed at his lips, his fingers hooked underneath the strap of her undergarments, pulling them down. Once her legs were free of the pink material, he drew two fingers up to massage her. She gasped at the feeling, her clit immediately responding to the sexual sensation.

Her head fell back from his mouth, giving into the sensual feelings. His fingers weren't rough, they were slow and caressing. It was what she needed. Undertaker looked upwards, green eyes watching her facial expressions. She was like an angel.

Not even long into his fingers, she was already getting wet. He could feel it. He lowered his hand, and slipped his middle finger inside her tight passage. She quickly contracted around his finger, arching into the feeling. He loved the feeling of her, he always had. Slowly, he fucked her with his finger, allowing her to get adjusted. He was probably the only one she had ever slept with, so she was probably taught.

Undertaker mummbled words against her inner thigh, beginning to undress himself in the process. He stood to his knees on the bed, shrugging off his trench coat. His black button-down vest followed, and he was only in jeans. Her ice eyes scanned his amazing figure, loving his body, even if it wasn't trippling with insane muscles like Triple H.

With his green eyes watching her, he started to remove his pants. He slid them down his strong legs, along with his boxers, emerald eyes never leaving hers. Serenity watched in awe, seeing his member. God, he was amazing. It was a wonder how he could fit that inside of her before, with how huge he was. He was already hard, and thick. She shivered softly at what he was going to feel like inside her.

He decided to tease her. He positioned himself between her open thighs, taking his cock in his hand and pressing it against her. "What do you want me to do, darlin'?" He teased, rubbing the head of his hard dick against her clit. She shivered.

"I.. I want you inside me.." She meekly responded, blushing. She was nervous, and never talked dirty before. He chuckled.

"You what?" He asked her. He knew teasing her was wrong, because he was the only one she ever had sex with, but he just couldn't help himself. He wanted to hear her say his name, scream in pleasure, and squirt. He was going to accomplish that.

Serenity whimpered, "...Taker.." She gave him pleading eyes. Undertaker looked down at her, and chuckled again. "You know what those eyes do to me, darlin'. But I'll give you what you want." He spoke lowly, and she nodded. Serenity watched him move the head of his cock to her opening, then to her clit.

Undertaker looked into her eyes for approval, before easing himself inside. As soon as his head was inside, she immediately tightened around him. He hissed at how she felt, missing her pussy so much in the past year. He should've never left, Sara was nowhere near as good as Serenity was, even if she had no expirience.

Serenity cried softly at the pain it brought. She didn't have sex with anybody beside Undertaker, and wouldn't dream of doing it with anybody else. She arched her back, feeling as if he was going to rip her in half due to his size. He noticed her discomfort and leaned closer, to where he was in her ear. "Relax, flower. I won't hurt you." There was that voice again.

She calmed her breathing, and let him finish. Undertaker pressed the rest of him inside her, groaning at how good her walls felt. He was completely sheathed inside her tight heat, and wasn't going to withdraw until she came and squirted.

Right there, he began moving instantly. Serenity should've known he was going to be fast, because she was crying out. His cock brushing against her inner walls made her insides go aflame, and she felt her eyes watering from the pleasure. Undertaker groaned, and leaned in closer, moving her legs apart. She lifted her legs up higher, giving him more access to her pussy.

"Oh yeah... darlin'..." He spoke to her, wanting to break her in half. Serenity was impaled on his hard shaft, with him fucking the life out of her.

He tried not to hurt her, but his animalistic nature took over his mind. He grabbed her hips, and began fucking her tight pussy hard. She cried out in pleasure at the feeling, arching her back. He was pounding her hard and fast, feeling her tight walls choke him like a vice. He leaned downards, close enough to her lips. He kissed them, feeling her react.

Serenity threw her hands up to tangle and grab at his hair.

Undertaker smirked, and began teasing her again. "Oh yeah, darlin'. Goddamn, you're so damn tight, baby... You like when I fuck your little pussy, huh?" His dirty talk was making her even more hot by the minute.

"I do... Oh, 'Taker, I do..!" She all but cried, face blushing. He didn't stop there.

"Yeah, baby? ... I'm gonna fuck your pretty little pussy until you cum. I bet this little pussy hasn't cum all day, has it?" He took one hand down, and began to rub her already sensitive clit. She was loosing control, and fast.

Her clit was going into overdrive from the direct stimulation. "No, 'Taker.." She responded to his filthy talk, legs opening wider. He drove in faster and harder, making her head toss back with a horse cry. When he saw small tears prick her pretty eyes, Undertaker took a notch down on his pace, but was still riding her.

"Darlin'..." He groaned, feeling her walls contract around his thick cock. He rolled his eyes back at the amazing feeling.

Serenity knew what was coming, and so did Undertaker. "That's right.. cum for me." He spoke lowly, watching her spiral down. Her orgasm ripped through the pit of her stomach, and she found herself arching somewhat. He stopped and came as well, feeling her tight folds grip him, bringing him to his orgasm.

Undertaker breathed heavily, before pulling himself out. He should've had more control, he shouldn't have been so rough. Serenity was still lying on her back, her eyes closed and her hair all over the pillow. He leaned up on his elbow, looking into her face. She looked amazingly beautiful.

"Mark..." She spoke, eyes still closed. Undertaker popped one eye open, looking directly at her face. He sighed.

"Can you look at me?" He smiled once she complied, her blue eyes glittering like fine jewels. She was twenty two years old, and was in the best shape of her life, and here was this almost fourty year old man, wanting every part of her.

Serenity blushed at his intense gaze, and covered her red cheeks with both hands. He laughed and pulled her to his hard chest.

"Stop being so bashful, child. You're too beautiful." That comment made her blush harder, and he hugged her closer. "I.. I need sleep." Serenity looked up and gave him a meek smile, dimples appearing. He smiled in return. Well, it wa sort of a smile.

"I know ya do. So, let's stay closer... And get warm." The way the last word rolled off his tongue sent another chill down her spine. Undertaker gathered her in his arms, his chin resting upon her head. She sighed and snuggled closer, thin arms locking around his strong torso.

"Goodnight, Flower." "Goodnight, 'Taker..."


End file.
